particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Indralan War of Independence
Background Since 1722, the Alorians have been a constant presence on the Indralan island, signing several protectorate agreements with the local rulers. In 1836, Indrala was brought under the direct rule of the Alorian monarch, and in 1912 the Dominion of Indrala was proclaimed, allowing limited self-government on the island. When the nationalist Alorian Liberation Movement deposed King Charles XIV and proclaimed the Republic of Aloria in 1926, the Indralan Viceroy remained loyal to the Alorian monarchy. The Alorian Civil War prevented the metropolitan government from trying to invade Indrala, which remained under de iure Battenburg rule. The short-lived Socialist Republic of Aloria proclaimed the independence of all of Aloria's colonies and dominions, and funded the communist Yingdala Gongchandang movement in the south of the country to topple the Dominion Government. The return of the monarchy in Aloria in 1933 allowed the Kingdom to send reinforcements to defeat the rebellion, but by this time the Gongchan movement had become very popular with the Indralans. Using guerilla tactics, the Communists managed to gain control of most of the island by 1937, and in 1938, the Gongchandang rebels gained control of the capital and imposed a Gongchan government. This effectively expelled the Alorians from Indrala and Indrala became fully independent. Due to the unpopularity of the war at home, Aloria recognized the independence of Indrala that same year. Timeline Beginning of the Conflict -1912: Indrala becomes a dominion, but most of its government continues to be under the rule of a Viceroy -July 1924: Alorian Civil War starts -March 1926: Republic of Aloria proclaimed, under one-party rule -June 1926: Indralan Viceroy Peter Leytos declares support for deposed monarch, and refuses to declare allegiance to the Republic -January 19th, 1930: Aloria unified under the Socialist Republic of Aloria; New government declares independence for all Alorian colonies and dominions -February 5th, 1930: Yingdala Gongchandang (Communist Party of Indrala) is formed, with funds and volunteers from the Socialist Republic of Aloria -July 13th, 1930: Battle of Bazhou (today Xujing) - Dominion troops defeat and occupy the Communist stronghold in Shu; Gongchandang retreats in Southern mounains and forests; beginning of guerilla warfare -by 1932: Most of Southern villages offer support to the Communists -March 1st, 1933: Alorian coup overthows Socialist government; Monarchy reestablished -August 1933: Beginning of Alorian invasion of Indrala; Gongchan troops under the control of Ruan Zhi; Gongchandang forced to retreat to more distant areas in the South Alorian Invasion -'Campaign of 1934': Ruan Zhi moves his command to Guozhou; the Alorians send military expeditions to attack his bases, but Ruan refuses to meet them head-on in battle -'Campaign of 1935': In February 1935, Ruan seizes the vulnerable 150-strong Alorian garrison at Longmen in Han; in April, his troops attack Nanzhou in Shu, but are repulsed -'Campaign of 1936': Ruan Zhi launches a second attack on Nanzhou, which falls in March; the retreating Allorian troops, together with the relief force coming from Zhongjing, are attacked all the way by ambushing Gongchan forces; by September, the rest of the cities in the South are under Gongchan rule -'Campaign of 1937': Throughout the war theater, the Gongchan forces cut Alorian supply lines and begin to seriously wear down the resolve of the Alorian forces; there are continued raids, skirmishes and guerrilla attacks, but through most of the rest of the year each side had withdrawn to prepare itself for larger operations; domestic opposition to the war and the losses in front of Gongchan forces determines the Alorian government to consider pursuing a peace treaty -'Campaign of 1938': The Battle of Baisha: The battle is fought near the village of Baisha, 40 km from the capital city of Zhongjing; the battle begins on the 28th of February, when preemptive Gongchan attack surprises the Alorians with heavy artillery; their supply lines interrupted, the Alorian position becomes untenable, particularly with the advent of the monsoon season, making the dropping of supplies and reinforcements by parachute difficult; having defeated the Alorians, Ruan heads towards the capital, which falls on the 13th of March; the following day, the People's Republic of Indrala is proclaimed, with Ruan Zhi as its first Chairman. End of the War Having lost control of most of Indrala's territory and of its capital city, and because of domestic and international opposition, Aloria agrees to end the war and recognize Indralan independence. The treaty of Port Aloria, signed on the 28th of May 1938, recognizes the People's Republic of Indrala as the legitimate and independent government of Indrala, thus ending the war. Category:History Category:Aloria Category:History of Indrala